


Sun Of His Life

by dimacheese



Series: Dimivain Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimivain Week (Fire Emblem), M/M, Marriage, Minor Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimacheese/pseuds/dimacheese
Summary: After his best-friend's wedding, Sylvain can't help but think about his own shot at happiness with Dimitri.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Dimivain Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623127
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Sun Of His Life

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I'm really nervous since this is my first try at writing for the FE3H fandom— I hope this short piece of drabble is fairly alright! This is set after the final war, spoilers free and with a light mention of Felix & Annette! 
> 
> This is supposedly written for the prompt Sun/Moon, but I somehow wandered too far away and this feels more like a hybrid of the first and second prompts instead... nevertheless! Here you go! A really sappy story for Dimitri and Sylvain!

Felix and Annette’s wedding was private and quiet, with only their families and the former Blue Lions present as they exchanged their vows under an arch that had Annette’s favorite flowers coiled around it — Chrysanthemums Mercedes had personally dyed blue. Sylvain had tucked one of them in Felix’s front pocket right before the ceremony, and wished his best-friend a lifetime of happiness. He mistakenly assumed his words might have been too tacky for Felix, and yet his best-friend actually mentioned Sylvain’s blessing in his vow, bringing tears to his wife-to-be’s eyes when he promised Annette he will share every step of those happiness with her, and only her.

“To think Felix the lone wolf is married the first amongst us…” Sylvain laughs, his heart still squeezed with warmth even after he has returned from his best-friend wedding. The sun’s just starting to set, but everyone has already returned to their own chambers. The newly-weds have decided to travel down to the countryside, willing to forego any afterparty for a promise Felix had made to Annette — that they would devote their time to volunteering for the lonesome kids in the outskirts for a month. “Wasn't it fun? We rarely get chances like this anymore, with all of us gathered together ever since the war has ended, don’t you think, Dimitri?”

Dimitri has a soft smile on his face when Sylvain looks over to the balcony, nodding as he clearly shares the sentiments. Days had been surprisingly forlorn over the past thirteen months after the war had ended. Responsibilities have also been burdensome claws on their backs, keeping almost all of them busy and stressed while their minds were still stuck in the bloody battlefield with their bodies ever-ready to fight again. The wedding might have been a bittersweet reminder for them to finally look ahead. 

New memories and chapters are right there for  _ everyone _ .

“I would like to think the future is full of days like this.” Dimitri answers as he looks out at the sky with a small, unreadable smile. This might be the first step to a brighter start, after all almost everyone seemed to struggle with the end of the war. “A second wedding will be delightful—”

Sylvain sits right opposite of Dimitri, an elbow on the table as he leans his cheek against his palm. “Already? My king, to think you would suggest marriage for us so soon… I’m blushing.”

Ironically, it’s Dimitri’s cheeks that end up having a pink flush as he’s suddenly sitting upright with an embarrassed expression showing on his face (Sylvain considered this a task well done). He knew the king was going to get flustered and he did not disappoint.

“I… I was thinking about Ashe… Mercedes, Dedue or Ingrid if they ever find their beloved in the near future! Why would I be suggesting marriage for us?”

“Why not? Is it truly blasphemy for us to get married?” Sylvain counters even if he understands the answers himself. Despite sharing countless days and nights together, intimate, they have never discussed where they would head towards. “What if I want to?”

Not even their current status is crystal clear with each other, but the both of them never forgot the evening Dimitri finally woke up from a coma, his last memory bleary with the faint knowledge that he had been stabbed in his back terribly during the war. Sylvain had been there, solemn for once as he held Dimitri’s hand tight in his when he spoke.

_ “You’re not leaving me, Dimitri. I’m not letting you.” _

They shared their first kiss that night, and it felt dangerously like a dream for Dimitri who foolishly thought he might have been imagining things. It was too good to be true, but each feverish kiss and heavy breath from Sylvain drew him back from every doubt he had and they ended up kissing, again and again until they were both out of breath, too dazed out to properly think what everything meant. 

But one thing was more than just clear — Sylvain’s hand remained on top of Dimitri’s the entire night and he never let go, and neither did he the following days whenever he found himself alone with the king. 

The same way he is holding Dimitri’s hand in his right now, before the king can even think about moving away, their hands laced together with familiarity. This could be a difficult thought to bear, truly, considering how they have kept their intimacy a secret from everyone. Maybe Sylvain could’ve been less forward, but he would be lying if he said he never thought of settling with Dimitri ever since the war was over. He knew it would be frowned upon (no one was ever going to take Sylvain seriously with the long terrible line of reputation he can never entirely leave behind) and that’s why he never mentioned anything about this to the other — until now. He just wanted to know how Dimitri thought of this. 

“No,” Dimitri says after a long silence, and Sylvain feels his heart drop—  _ of course, of course, why were you expecting anything _ — before he notices the way the king is now holding onto his hand tighter. Then comes a warm, gentle squeeze. “That would be far from being a blasphemy. I… Sylvain, I… I think I would like that for us too. One day, in the near future. What do you think of that?”

Admittedly, Sylvain is thrown off his guard when he freezes for a quick second before he breaks into short laughter, his heart pounding beneath his chest, hard and heavy and yet he feels light. He feels so, so light with happiness that he’s grinning so wide it almost hurts.

“I’m the one who asked you first,” Sylvain exhales fondly as he pulls Dimitri’s hand close to his lips, kissing the spot he would one day wrap a band around before declaring the other as his own for eternity. If it’s possible, Sylvain would even do it right now — it’s a pity he hasn’t picked out the most fitting ring. He has wasted too many days wondering and finding every piece simply not good enough. “Let’s get married one day, Dimitri.”

He might be speaking the obvious at this point, but Sylvain doesn’t think he can think about anything else for the rest of his day. He doesn’t even think he can let go of Dimitri’s hand and stop grinning like the silliest fool.

“ _ That _ will be my favorite day,” Dimitri responds with a soft look in his eyes before Sylvain is leaving his seat, walking around the table to get to where Dimitri is. They share a quick, tender look before Sylvain presses his lips against the king’s forehead. He doesn’t pull away right after, and instead chooses to linger against Dimitri’s warmth as his arm slips around the other. “I’m not going anywhere, Sylvain.”

“I know, I just… I’m just so happy.” Sylvain explains with an embarrassed laugh. He’s really glad that the king isn’t able to see the look on his face. It’s almost like he’s a teen falling in love for the first time. “I can’t stop thinking about it. To marry you, to have everyone right there like today— get Annette to cry over our vows, maybe Ashe too, and—”

Dimitri laughs, an incredulous look on his face. “Why are you thinking of making everyone cry with your vow? Should I be wary, Sylvain?”

“Do you want to hear it?” Sylvain pulls away, a cheeky grin showing on his face before he’s slowly lowering himself down, kneeling on one knee in between Dimitri’s legs as their hands somehow get tangled again without either of them having to say anything. “But of course, there’s still a lot to refine. I probably should consult with the professor and—”

“Do not bother the archbishop for your vows, Sylvain.”

“But it’s the most important day of my life!” Sylvain jokingly insists, and thinks he’s in love with the way Dimitri’s starting to laugh from his silly antics. Then again, he’s probably in love with the king’s everything. “Who’s to say Felix’s vows weren’t vetted by the professor? I have to make sure my grand speech about marrying the sun of my life, Dimitri, is perfect.”

“Sylvain…” Despite having a smile on his face, Dimitri tries his best to look at Sylvain in disbelief. 

“So that you— my  _ sun _ ,” Sylvain emphasizes on purpose as he places both of Dimitri’s hands to cheek before he grins shamelessly up at his  _ husband to b _ e and squeezes the other’s wrists gently. “Knows just how important you are to me. You make me the happiest and I’ll spend the rest of my life making you even happier— and these hands of yours, Dimitri?”

A quick pause slips in next as Sylvain leans into the warm touch of Dimitri’s hands.

“I’ll never let go.”

**Author's Note:**

> \+ dimacheese on twt!


End file.
